


For Dragomir

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Story, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Story book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: This is a love story Avarice wrote for Draogmir as a High Summer gift. It details their real story from Avarice's perspective.





	For Dragomir

The Story of the Crimson Eyed Man and the Tiefling Girl

 

Once upon a time there was a tiefling girl who lived in a small fishing town. No one in the town understood her because she was the only one of her kind there. The town’s people blamed her for a crime she did not commit and called for her to be killed. She was surrounded by the people of the town, about to die, but before she drew her final breath, a mysterious stranger stepped in and saved her. 

This mysterious man with crimson eyes was like a knight in shining armor, stepping in with his flaming sword to save her life. The girl was grateful and said she would never forget him. 

A year passed, and the girl started training to become stronger and fight her own battles, but she never forgot the man with crimson eyes that had saved her life. Her training eventually brought her to a swamp, where she saw the man again. For a few days she stayed away, not sure if the man’s friends would like her, or if the man would even remember her, but when the man was attacked, she acted. She worked with the man and his friends to defeat the attacker and they were victorious. 

When the battle was over, the man said that he had remembered her just as she remembered him. She was immediately infatuated with the man, but she feared he did not feel the same way. The girl didn’t keep her feelings a secret, but she made them light. She thought she was infatuated with the idea she had built up of the man in her head. She didn’t think he would be like the vision she had created in the past year. 

However, after some time, she came to realize he was so much more than the paper knight she had imagined in her head. He had dimensions she could have never dreamed up. Yes, he was brave and definitely handsome, that much she had gotten right, but he was also so sweet and kind. He had a good heart and a troubled soul that she never had known about, and she realized her feelings might be deeper than an infatuation. 

But it wasn’t until they went back to the girl’s small fishing town that she realized she loved him. It wasn’t until she wrote a note that she hoped would save his life that she realized how much she truly cared for him. 

In that town, she almost died again, but the man saved her once more, angry that she had tried to leave him. That night, he told her “I love you.” It was the first I love you she had ever heard where the speaker wanted nothing in return. It was the happiest moment of the girl’s life. 

Next they went east to the city, and the man had to leave for a while. The three months he was gone were the worst torture she had ever endured. She would have rather faced a thousand years in the Hells than be separated from him for one more day. When he returned they made a vow that they would never leave each other again.

After that they traveled with their friends, the crimson eyed man never leaving the tiefling girl’s side. It wasn’t always easy. There were bad times between the two, but when those bad times stuck, their love for one another always guided them through. Recently there was a very bad time. Both of them felt like there was no way to keep going, but they had each other and their love was enough to keep them fighting to survive and do right. Because of that love, they always knew where to turn.

Now the tiefling girl is looking at the crimson eyed man and handing him a book. She hopes that book shows how much she loves him. The fibers of her heart are woven into the words she spent hours putting on the pages. She wants him to know that she loves him, with all of her heart, and he is the best thing that has ever happened to her. 

I love you Dragomir, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective players. I do not claim to own Dragomir.


End file.
